


The Ghost of Hamada Hall

by sendatsu



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Ghosts, Mentions of Sexual Assault, Mentions of Suicide, ghost!Tadashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 01:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2714057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sendatsu/pseuds/sendatsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An ill-timed joke turns into something more and suddenly there are dozens of stories - disappearing boys, random dogs, and self-correcting homework - the one thing people know for sure it's that strange things happen at Tadashi Hamada Hall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ghost of Hamada Hall

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbeta-ed so I apologize for any mistakes. I just wanted to get this plot-bunny off my back.

The word was thrown around for fun after the Tadashi Hamada Hall first opened: haunted. It was just a stupid joke made by stupid freshman who hadn’t known him or hadn’t been at the fire. After a few months the first years learned a little tact and the jokes stopped. The hauntings didn’t.

This wasn’t to say the new exhibit hall was creepy. It was actually a very relaxing place and a popular hang out to study during finals. There was something about the place that inspired comradery. Students would fall asleep on their notes and wake to find their study guides completed, errors in their homeworks circled, and the perfect quote for their essay neatly highlighted on the page of a book they didn’t remember opening.

“It wasn’t me,” their neighbors would say. “I just looked over and there was a guy flipping through your notes. I don’t think he was a student or a teacher… nobody looks that good during finals week.” When questioned why they didn’t react to a stranger pouring over a classmates homework they’d always shrug helplessly as if the thought had never occurred to them. “He looked like a nice guy.”

Other than a heart-warming story about the kindness of others, nobody thought much of these sightings or connected the stories of the stranger - at least not at first. But gradually people began to recall seeing a young man admiring the exhibits late at night when most people had gone home. Out of the corner of their eye, students might see a person’s shadow, like someone was casually leaning against the wall during a presentation. Those who came to study might look up from their notes and find a handsome young man across from them or next to them, arriving and leaving totally without their notice.

Gradually the stories of these sightings grew and more accounts came in - a young man, Asian-Japanese-mixed, thin, handsome, well-dressed, dark hair, a gentle smile, the sweetest brown eyes - he spoke to me - he checked my homework - he told me not to give up - he was so kind!

There were more stories - strange, eventful stories that would eventually be excitedly whispered to incoming students with only a flashlight to cut through the dramatic darkness.

A girl snuck into the empty building to escape the stress of school, family, and the daunting blankness of the future ahead of her. She mounted the maintenance steps all the way to the roof and was perched on the very edge, ready to throw herself off, when she realized she was not alone. She spent hours talking and crying and he listened and smiled and offered advice and in the end they left the roof together. Somewhere on the stairs outside he disappeared, but she couldn’t bring herself to feel frightened. She went home, shaky, but on her way to recovery.

There was another story of a little boy who wandered off from a campus tour with his father and older brother. The boy stumbled around campus, lost and increasingly frightened. The campus was nearly empty over summer break and he ran into no one until evening fell and the growing darkness drove him up the exhibit hall steps. He was quite surprised and delighted to find a dog waiting at the hall doors. He’d later describe it as a shiba inu and while he couldn’t say how he knew, he knew that the dog’s name was Tadashi and that if he stayed with him, his family would find him. And they did. But no one else saw the dog at his side.

The most dramatic story occurred during homecoming week when a frightened, battered woman ran up the steps, seeking safety from her drunken, would-be boyfriend. The man was found the next morning, halfway across the city, gibbering about a monster that looked sometimes like a charred corpse and sometimes like a fiery hound.

The young woman saw no such thing. She claimed a stranger chased off her attacker, then sat with her until the police arrived. He was so kind, she said, she couldn’t help but feel safe with him. She cried into his shoulder and he told her everything would be okay and she knew in her bones she would be alright.

And so the stories went of a friendly, handsome ghost who haunted the exhibit hall. Some affectionately called him ‘Casper’, others unoriginally called him the exhibit hall ghost. Those who knew were quick to correct others - the hall was named after a student who died when the old one burned down. Tadashi Hamada had died making sure everyone escaped the flames. Even after death, they said, he only thought to help others.

**Author's Note:**

> So I originally had an idea for a Shaman King type au where ghost!Tadashi became some OC's familiar and went on to be a super hero himself buuuuuut I'm lazy. If anybody wants to take that idea, feel free (send me a link though cuz I wanna read it).
> 
> Tadashi appearing as a shiba inu was part of that au idea (as was him appearing as a flaming corpse/dog). I kept it in there cuz I have this headcanon that ghost!Tadashi would want to reach out to Hiro but would be too worried that it might make Hiro slide back into his depression - the solution? Dog Tadashi! Now whenever he sees someone who reminds him of Hiro he appears to them as a dog, oops.


End file.
